The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a support member for a computer chassis.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many different chassis are used in information handling system. These chassis support many different components. The various chassis include for example, computer chassis, storage chassis and server chassis. Storage and server chassis enclosures often “bow” or “sag” in rack mount applications due to thin sheet metal construction and dense electronics packaging. Maximizing internal chassis volume is critical, and reducing overall chassis height to offset bowing sacrifices precious internal chassis volume. Therefore, a support member of improving structural integrity without consuming large amounts of internal chassis volume is needed.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a support member for an information handling system absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.